


Sometimes I wonder what I'm a gonna do

by MatiRiver



Series: It's only the beginning [3]
Category: Men of the World (TV), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatiRiver/pseuds/MatiRiver
Summary: Хронологический сиквел к "When will you be mine". Размышления, милота, немного игры на гитаре.





	Sometimes I wonder what I'm a gonna do

Было около пяти утра, когда Кендел проснулся. Вчера после работы они гуляли по городу, пока Кэмпбелл не начал засыпать на ходу. Бейн был абсолютно невероятным — он мог практически отключаться, но всё ещё увлечённо что-то рассказывать и взмахивать руками. Когда они наконец добрались до квартиры Кэмпбелла, у них хватило сил только на то, чтобы снять обувь и куртки, завалиться на кровать и уснуть. И вот сейчас Кендел проснулся. Его мягко обнимала чужая рука, было темно, тепло и тихо, но, пролежав с закрытыми глазами пару минут, провалиться обратно в сон ему так и не удалось. Бейнс выскользнул из объятия, поднялся с кровати и на ощупь направился в сторону кухни — позавчера он оставил у Кэмпбелла в холодильнике банку Tetley's ¹, и сейчас надеялся её найти, помня о нелюбви Бейна к пиву. Пересекая прихожую, Кендел споткнулся и влетел прямо в косяк двери, ведущей в кухню, больно ударившись плечом. Включив свет в кухне и оглянувшись, он увидел собственные кеды, один из которых от столкновения с его ногой отлетел к стене, а второй стоял ровно посреди прихожей. Неподалёку в таком же беспорядке валялись кеды Кэмпбелла. Хмыкнув, он поставил обе пары у стены, чтобы не навернуться об них снова. Вернувшись в кухню и достав пиво из холодильника, Кендел опустошил половину банки буквально в три глотка, от чего у него моментально закружилась голова. Облокотившись о столешницу, оставшуюся половину банки он допивал гораздо медленнее, параллельно анализируя последние две недели своей жизни. За всё это время он ночевал не у Кэмпбелла всего дважды. Со вторника на среду на прошлой неделе Ленни уговорил Кендела на пару партий в бридж, так как им с Гилби и ещё каким-то парнем, которого они встретили в пабе на выходных (из-за которого и решили играть) не хватало четвёртого игрока. Тем вечером Бейнс, Смарт и Уотсон проиграли тому парню почти пять сотен фунтов, после чего Кендел благополучно отправился спать, а Ленни и Гилби ругались ещё полночи. Второй раз Кендел ночевал дома вчера, потому что позавчера они с Кэмпбеллом весь вечер искали редкую пластинку Эдди Коркрана на местной барахолке, так как накануне один из звонивших на радио слушателей убедил Бейна, что она должна быть там. Ушли они, конечно, с пустыми руками, Кендел не хотел отпускать расстроенного Кэмпбелла одного домой, но они действительно устали и даже успели немного попререкаться, так что решили спокойно отоспаться перед последним на неделе рабочим днём. Вчера же Кэмпбелл весь день после утреннего эфира провёл в музыкальном магазине, так что когда они встретились после работы Бейнса, он благополучно забыл о ненайденной пластинке. Кендел невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как увлечённо Кэмпбелл рассказывал ему обо всех найденных в магазине редкостях. Сам Кендел никогда не был увлечён музыкой Настолько, но слушать увлечённого человека всегда интересно, а тем более — Бейна. Впрочем, кажется, восторженно таращиться на него начало входить у Бейнса в привычку.  
Кендел смял банку и выбросил её в мусор. Сон всё ещё не шёл, но и начинать заниматься чем-нибудь полезным в пять утра было ещё рано, особенно учитывая, что это было утро субботы. Лениво пройдя в гостиную, Кендел подобрал с дивана брошенные им же здесь два дня назад джинсы и поношенную футболку с The Beatles и наконец-то переоделся из офисных шмоток. Разочарованно смерив взглядом безбожно измятые рубашку и брюки, брошенные на спинку дивана, он оглядел тёмную комнату. В углу за диваном были составлены музыкальные инструменты — синтезатор, кахон, какой-то африканский барабан, бубен и, конечно же, акустическая гитара. Бейнс решил, что не случится ничего плохого, если он просто подержит её в руках — он прекрасно помнил, как был одержим этим инструментом два года назад, и как Ленни уничтожил его мечту стать великим гитаристом. Присев на край дивана с гитарой в руках, Кендел растерянно провёл пальцами по струнам — инструмент жалобно и тихо проскрипел фальшивый аккорд. Прикусив кончик языка, Кендел попытался вспомнить страницы самоучителя, и перебрал струны чуть увереннее. Гитара издала что-то значительно более похожее на аккорд, но этот звук всё ещё был очень далёк от музыки.  
— Зажми лады сильнее, — сипло-насмешливый голос Кэмпбелла послышался из проёма спальни.  
— Прости, что разбудил тебя, — виновато пролепетал Кендел, испуганно застывший на диване с гитарой в руках.  
— Я проснулся, когда ты вставал с кровати, — Кэмпбелл сел рядом и положил голову Бейнсу на плечо, — Думал, ты вернёшься, так что не стал окликать, а ты не вернулся. Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего, мне просто не спится. Не беспокойся, — Кендел повернул голову и чмокнул Бейна в висок. Опомнившись, он опустил гитару на колени, — Иди спать, я не буду шуметь.  
— Раз я всё равно проснулся, я обязан показать тебе, как правильно это делать, — весело отозвался Кэмпбелл, поднимая гитару с колен Бейнса, тем самым зажимая Кендела между собой и инструментом, — Давай же, это не так сложно, если у тебя есть учитель.  
Кендел неуверенно вернул пальцы на струны. Кэмпбелл опустил правую руку на колено Кендела, а левой погладил его по спине.  
— Левой рукой зажми лады сильнее, а правой наоборот, не дёргай так сильно, — Кендел кивнул и попытался сыграть аккорд, но струны продолжали дребезжать. Кэмпбелл отстранил правую руку Бейнса и сыграл сам, показывая, практически невесомо касаясь струн пальцами, — Знаешь ещё аккорды? Потренируем пока левую, раз уж ты так напрягся.  
Кендел и вправду вцепился в гриф мёртвой хваткой и был невероятно напряжён. Он понимал, что он плох, и очень сильно не хотел упасть в грязь лицом перед Кэмпбеллом, у которого всё получалось так легко. Он переставил пальцы левой руки, и Бейн снова сыграл. Кендел продолжил переставлять пальцы левой по трём известным ему аккордам по кругу, постепенно расслабляясь, а Кэмпбелл так же не торопясь перебирал струны, поправляя Кендела, когда он недостаточно сильно зажимал пальцы. В какой-то момент Кендел перестал смотреть на собственные пальцы, и завороженно смотрел на длинные, немного узловатые пальцы Кэмпбелла, легко перебирающие струны. Он снова осознал, что ему нравится абсолютно всё в этом человеке — эти пальцы, вихры волос, что сейчас щекотали Бейнсу ухо, потому что голова Кэмпбелла всё ещё покоилась у него на плече; улыбка и дурацкий смех, яркий шотландский акцент, долговязая нескладная фигура и огромные кофты, любовь к жестикуляции и эта безумная энергия. А ещё от него веяло приятным теплом, в его объятиях было невероятно комфортно, а от волос, в которые Кендел только что закопался носом, разжав хватку на грифе гитары, просто волшебно пахло. Кендел глубоко вдохнул и осознал, что окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился.  
— Эй, я тебя тут учить пытаюсь! — наигранно-недовольно воскликнул Кэмпбелл, возвращая обе руки Кендела на гитару, — Давай, пока сам не сыграешь эти три аккорда, я тебя не отпущу.  
Кендел подумал, что он и не хочет, чтобы Бейн его отпускал, но послушно зажал струны. В первый раз он снова дёргал слишком сильно, перебирая струны, но со следующей попытки у него получилось как надо. Несколько раз он путал порядок пальцев, пару раз нечаянно разжимал пальцы на ладах, так что правильно сыграть все три аккорда ему удалось только попытки с десятой. Когда же ему это, наконец, удалось, Кэмпбелл радостно сгрёб его в охапку, развернул в объятиях и порывисто поцеловал. Кендел отложил гитару и притянул Кэмпбелла за шею, углубляя поцелуй. Они медленно целовались около минуты, после чего Бейн отстранился и зевнул.  
— Пойдём спать, — улыбнулся Кендел, глядя, как очаровательно Кэмпбелл потягивается и жмурится.  
— Пойдём, — согласился Кэмпбелл, вставая с дивана. Дождавшись, когда Кендел тоже встанет, он взял его за руку и потянул в спальню, — Если хочешь, я научу тебя играть. Я думаю, из тебя выйдет неплохой гитарист, если ты не бросишь. Может даже пару джинглов мне запишешь, м?  
— Ленни утверждает, что я бездарь, но если ты думаешь, что из меня может что-то выйти, то я — за, — усмехнулся Кендел. В спальне он стянул джинсы, и они забрались обратно в кровать.  
— Не слушай Ленни, у тебя всё получится, — проговорил Кэмпбелл, серьёзно глядя на Кендела, — Никогда не позволяй никому разрушить твою мечту, какой бы глупой она не казалась.  
Кендел расплылся в нежной улыбке. Он понятия не имел, куда движется его жизнь, но в ней наконец-то появился человек, который поверил в него. Конечно, скорее всего, он вряд ли действительно сможет чего-то добиться, но пытаться будет гораздо приятнее рядом с человеком, который будет радоваться каждой его победе, а не злорадствовать по поводу каждого поражения.  
Коротко чмокнув Кэмпбелла и удобнее устроившись в объятиях, Бейнс закрыл глаза и мгновенно задремал с мыслью о том, что у него наконец-то действительно всё хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Eddie Cochran — Summertime Blues ♫ (просто потому что она ассоциируется у меня с играющим на гитаре Кэмпбеллом)  
> ¹ Tetley's — британская марка пива, ныне поглощена Carlsberg и продукцию под своим лейблом не выпускает.


End file.
